Distress in Cloud City
by ValdieBlack123
Summary: Han, Leia, Chewie e C-3PO chegam na Cidade Nebulosa, mas as coisas não ocorrem como esperado. Uma narrativa de fatos que aconteceram na cidade de Lando Calrissian e não foram mostrados no filme "Império Contra-Ataca".


Leia olhava a cidade pela janela pensando nos próximos passos que eles dariam. Han dizia que era amigo desse tal de Lando, mas ela não confiava nele. Suas gentilezas e maneiras eram muito superficiais e além disso ela sentia algo estranho no ar. Uma ameaça iminente. Claro, eles estavam fugindo do Império, então a ameaça sempre estaria presente. Mas não era apenas apreensão que ela sentia. Não sabia explicar o que era, no entanto. Mas sabia que estava certa.

Ouviu a porta abrir e um som familiar de botas, virou-se rapidamente.

-A nave está quase acabada, mais duas ou três coisas e estaremos prontos.- declarou Han Solo ao entrar na sala.

-O quanto antes melhor!- exclamou determinada andando até ele, a capa balançando com o vento – tem algo estranho aqui, ninguém viu ou soube nada de C-3PO! Ele sumiu há muito tempo para estar perdido.

Gesticulava desafiadora, como se estivesse falando com soldados. Han já estava acostumado com as idiossicrasias da princesa, mas não queria que alguém mais ouvisse aquilo, poderia acabar mal. Ele colocou as mãos gentilmente em seus ombros e inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo na testa.

-Relaxe. Eu vou falar com Lando e ver o que descubro.- disse com seu tom de voz mais tranquilizador, passou a mão em seu rosto zangado e preocupado. Pessoalmente ficava feliz em se livrar daquele androide inútil, mas entendia porque ela estava aflita.

-Eu não confio nesse Lando.- respondeu Leia sentando-se no sofá.

-Eu também não confio, mas ele é meu amigo.- disse Han juntando-se a ela.- Além do mais, logo iremos para casa.

Leia olhou para ele franzindo a testa.

-Você quer mesmo ir para casa, não é?- havia um vestígio de um sorriso em seu rosto, como quem não acreditava realmente que ele queria ir embora. Han, pela primeira vez na vida, ficou sem palavras.

Olhou para baixo, sem querer encarar aqueles olhos castanhos. "Ir para casa" era um modo de falar. Ele não tinha casa. Ele tinha uma nave, um Wookiee e uma dívida. Não sabia bem o que queria. Supostamente queria pagar sua dívida, era o que dizia a si mesmo e aos outros. Mas a verdade é que ele _tinha_ que pagar sua dívida, não era algo que queria fazer. No fundo não sabia o que queria.

Havia duas partes dele. Uma queria se livrar de todos esses problemas e voltar a sua vida como ela era antes de encontrar Luke e o velho em Mos Eisley. Mas tanta coisa havia acontecido desde então. Ele mudara. Sentia que mudara. E sentia isso ainda mais agora que reencontrou Lando. O amigo falava do mesmo jeito que ele se lembrava, continuava aquele velho apostador safado, mesmo que tenha dito que era responsável agora. Enquanto que Han Solo não se encaixava mais naquele ambiente, porque agora ele se importava. Se importava com a Rebelião. Se importava com a galáxia. Se importava com Luke. Se importava com Leia.

Levantou o olhar e encarou aqueles olhos grandes que lhe devolviam o olhar com a mesma intesidade. Sempre houve uma certa eletricidade entre os dois, mas agora ficara ainda maior depois de terem se beijado. Leia era sua segunda parte. Ouvia histórias, de homens que se perderam por causa de mulheres. Mas pensou que jamais aconteceria com ele. Não iria admitir ali, naquele momento, mas era capaz de abandonar a Falcon se fosse para ficar com Leia. E sabia que ela também gostava dele. Talvez não tanto quanto, provavelmente tinha uma quedinha pelo Luke também. Quem sabe até achasse ele mais bonito, com aqueles olhos azuis e sorriso inocente de garoto do interior. Mas com certeza gostava de Han.

Mas Han Solo não era nenhum sonhador, ele tinha os pés no chão. No momento estava nas nuvens, com Leia e Lando. Rindo e se divertindo... mas logo aquilo acabaria. O que ele planejava, afinal? Sabia que nunca, _nunca_ , uma princesa ficaria com ele. Ainda que Leia não fosse aquela princesa típica que usa vestidos caros e tiaras. Poderiam até ter um casinho por um tempo, mas e depois? Com certeza ela casaria com algum almirante ou duque ou sei-lá-o-quê, talvez até com o Luke! Han não era um príncipe. Ele era um contrabandista mal-vestido que teve um pouquinho a mais de sorte, só isso.

Encarou Leia sem dizer nada. "Eu quero você!", pensou, mas sabia que nunca a teria de verdade. Felizmente não teve que dizer nada porque naquele momento Chewbacca entrou. O Wookiee carregava partes de um androide que Han logo reconheceu ser o C-3PO.

-Onde?- perguntou Han surpreso enquanto Chewie contava sua história. Leia se levantou, era como se todos os seus medos tivessem se tornado realidade. Lá estava a prova de que eles não estavam seguros.

-Numa pilha de lixo?- Han se questionou como C-3PO fora parar lá. Havia algo de muito suspeito naquilo, sem dúvida.

-Que bagunça... Chewie, você acha que pode consertá-lo?- perguntou Leia.

Chewbacca deu de ombros e disse que iria tentar.

-Lando tem pessoas que podem consertá-lo.- sugeriu Han. A princesa olhou para ele irritada, sem saber se ele estava sendo sarcástico ou idiota.

-Não, obrigada.- ia dizer que só pediria um favor a Lando Calrissian se estivesse fora de si, mas então o próprio entrou na sala.

-Desculpe, estou interrompendo algo?- ele perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-De modo algum.- respondeu a princesa usando a educação que recebera em Alderaan, na verdade queria dizer "Sim, vá embora, seu babaca nojento arrogante!".

Lando sorriu e suspirou. Fez algo que Leia sempre odiou que os homens fizessem: Olhou-a dos pés a cabeça.

-Você está linda... seu lugar é mesmo nas nuvens conosco.

Han levou a mão à boca sem saber se ria ou vomitava. As cantadas de Lando não mudaram também.

-Obrigada.- "Espero que você caia morto agora.".

-Juntaria-se a mim para um refresco?- perguntou galante estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela olhou para Han receiosa. Chewbacca grunhiu. Conseguia ser muito protetor do amigo às vezes, não gostou de ver Lando se engraçando com a garota de Han.- Todos estão convidados, é claro.- acrescentou rapidamente.

Leia pegou sua mão, contrariada. Ouviu as botas de Han novamente e passou sua outra mão pelo braço do capitão quando ele chegou.

-Algum problema com o seu androide?- perguntou Lando notando os pedaços de C-3PO no centro.

-Não, nenhum problema. Por quê?- disse Han um tanto desafiador. Ele e Leia andaram em direção a porta. Lando olhou curioso para C-3PO, mas logo se juntou aos dois e Chewie.

Enquanto caminhavam Lando dizia que sua operação não estava sob a jurisdição do Império e por isso seus clientes achavam-na mais vantajosa, assim não atraiam a atenção para eles.

-Não tem medo que o Império descubra essa pequena operação e feche tudo?- perguntou Han.

-Sempre é um perigo, parece uma sombra sob tudo que construímos. Mas as coisas melhoraram para garantir segurança. E eu fiz um acordo que manterá o Império longe daqui para sempre.

Eles pararam diante de duas portas brancas. Lando apertou o botão e as portas deslizaram. Uma respiração pesada tomou conta do ambiente e eles viram o próprio Darth Vader se levantando da mesa. Chewbacca grunhiu o mais alto que pôde. Han não parou para pensar, segurou a mão de Leia com força, sacou sua blaster e atirou em Vader. Ele conseguia desviar-se dos tiros de alguma forma e tirou a arma da mão do contrabandista fazendo-a voar até ele.

-Ficaríamos honrados se juntarem-se a nós.- disse Vader. Sua voz provocou um calafrio em todos. Boba Fett apareceu atrás dele, armado. Han, Leia e Chewie olharam em volta e viram stormtroopers cercando-os.

-Não tive escolha, eles chegaram antes de vocês.- explicou-se Lando.- Sinto muito.

Leia olhou para Han. Teve uma súbita vontade de abraçá-lo, mas não o fez. Han também olhou para ela e segurou sua mão novamente. Borbulhava de raiva por dentro. Era tudo sua culpa.- Eu também sinto muito.- disse olhando para Lando, queria matá-lo. Chewbacca grunhiu assustado.

Han e Leia se entreolharam novamente. Desejando que aquela não fosse a última vez que se olhavam, os dois entraram na sala de jantar.

* * *

Leia viu determinação no olhar de Han, mas sentia sua mão fria. Ela também estava com medo.

-Sua preciosa Base Rebelde foi destruída.- declarou Vader sentado à ponta da mesa.- Mas suponho que você já saiba disso.

Leia concluiu que ele estava falando com ela.

-Muitos de nós ainda estão vivos, Vader. Não vai conseguir derrotar a Aliança tão facilmente.- ela disse tentando demonstrar a mesma coragem que tinha quando fora sua prisioneira antes, mas agora tinha mais medo. Na última vez perdera Alderaan. Talvez agora fosse perder outra coisa também.

-Seus amigos não ficarão vivos por muito tempo, assim como você.- rebateu. Han segurou sua mão com mais força.- Mas, por ora, vocês serão meus prisioneiros. Levem Solo para a câmara de tortura.

- _Não!_ \- deixou escapar Leia e segurou seu braço. Boba Fett foi até eles e puxou-a. Han gritou de raiva, ele tentou agarrar a arma de Fett mas recebeu um soco do caça-recompensas e caiu no chão. Chewbacca grunhia agitado. Leia ia ajoelhar-se ao seu lado, mas Lando segurou-a.

-Nunca pensei que você fosse se juntar a alguém pior do que Jabba, Fett. Parabéns.- disse Han.

-Estou seguindo ordens de Jabba também, Solo.- respondeu Fett apontando a arma para ele.- Devia ter voltado quando teve a chance.

-Prefiro cair num ninho de gundarks do que voltar praquele inferno!- gritou Han Solo.

- _Basta!_ \- disse Vader se levantando. Todos ficaram em silêncio.- Leve-o daqui. Lidarei com ele depois.

Boba Fett o puxou com força, mas Han empurrou sua mão, preferindo se levantar sozinho. Ele deu uma última olhada para Leia antes de ser algemado e mandado embora. Sentia que era tudo culpa sua. Fora ele que os levara até alí. Ele era amigo de Lando, o babaca. Se Leia ou Chewie morressem... enquanto caminhava contra sua vontade para a câmara de tortura sendo guiado por Boba Fett e os stormtroopers, pensou que talvez ele até merecesse um pouco de tortura pela sua burrice.

-O que você quer de nós?!- perguntou Leia para Vader quase cuspindo seu ódio nele.

-Você já foi longe demais, princesa.- respondeu Darth Vader lhe apontando o dedo.- Sua sorte acaba aqui.

Ela se debatia enquanto Lando a levava para outra sala. Chewbacca grunhia assustado e logo vários stromtroopers se juntaram para prendê-lo também.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Chewie!- disse Leia enquanto era arrastada por Lando, sem saber se estava falando mais para si mesma ou para o Wookiee.- Vai ficar tudo bem!

Chewie grunhiu em resposta. Lando a levou para o seu quarto. Suas roupas ainda estavam em cima da cama.

-Eu sinto muito, Leia...- começou Lando. A princesa estava muito cansada para lhe dizer onde ele deveria colocar as suas desculpas. Ele saiu deixando-a sozinha. Olhou para seu macacão. Parecia que fazia uma década que estava na Base Rebelde com Han e Luke. Queria poder voltar no tempo. Queria poder ter tido a oportunidade de dizer ao Han tudo que tinha vergonha de dizer. Que ela não devia tê-lo tratado tão mal. Que ela era grata por ele tê-la salvo em Hoth. Que ela não queria que ele fosse embora. Que ela o amava. Do jeito que ele era. Descuidado, sarcástico, canalha, corajoso, protetor, maravilhoso.

Mas no momento não podia fazer nada. Apenas ouvir seus gritos ecoarem enquanto era torturado.

* * *

-Não, C-3PO está com eles.- disse Luke tranquilizando R2 que apitava atrás da nave.- Segure-se, estamos quase lá.

Estava um pouco grosso com o pequeno androide, mas isto era porque sua cabeça latejava. Han e Leia estavam em perigo e ele podia sentir isso cada vez mais forte enquanto se aproximava de Bespin. Principalmente Leia. "Segure-se. Estou quase lá.", pensou acelerando a nave. Esperava que, de alguma forma, ela pudesse ouví-lo com a mesma facilidade com que ele ouvia seu sofrimento.


End file.
